


Always on the run

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Il campo aperto tra gli ultimi edifici di Rose Creeck e il punto dov’è avvenuta l’esplosione sembra allo stesso tempo enorme e piccolissimo.Vasquez deve combattere sia la nausea che la voglia di saltare sul primo cavallo che gli capita a tiro e fuggire via, continuando la sua vita nell’incertezza.





	

**Always on the run**  
 

  
_“Se volete rinunciare questo è il momento, nessuno vi condannerà se lo fate”_  
_“Non ho altri posti dove andare, quindi…rimango”_  


   
   
Il campo aperto tra gli ultimi edifici di Rose Creeck e il punto dov’è avvenuta l’esplosione sembra allo stesso tempo enorme e piccolissimo.  
Vasquez deve combattere sia la nausea che la voglia di saltare sul primo cavallo che gli capita a tiro e fuggire via, continuando la sua vita nell’incertezza.  
Lui conosce l’incertezza, oramai era come una vecchia amica, come probabilmente lo è per ogni fuorilegge.  
Non sapere mai cosa aspetta in agguato nel futuro, non sapere mai se gli occhi chiusi per dormire si riapriranno per vedere un'altra alba, non sapere mai se il proprio viso verrà riconosciuto e la vita finirà con una pallottola tra le scapole prima ancora di rendersene conto.  
Non sapere se la prima persona da tempo a cui ci si permette quasi di affezionarsi, quasi di provare un _qualcosa_ , sia sopravvissuta o meno.  
Quando fai quella vita da quando anni se ne hanno a malapena quindici s’impara a sopportarla.  
E lui sarebbe disposto a lasciare le cose così, a non cambiare improvvisamente una delle poche, ironiche, costanti della sua vita, ma ormai il corpo inizia già a definirsi sotto il suo sguardo e l’incertezza ormai perde sostanza.  
Il corpo di Faraday non è troppo scomposto, è tutto quel sangue e quelle bruciature che lo fanno sembrare davvero morto.  
Vasquez si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia, appoggiando con un istante di esitazione, le mani sul suo petto nella vana speranza di sentire un _qualcosa_ che non accade.  
Deve stringere con forza i pugni sulla camicia sbrindellata dell’altro per impedire alle sue mani di tremare.  
“È stato loco, guero. È stato loco”  
Joshua Faraday era stato un imbroglione.  
Joshua Faraday era stato L’Imbroglione, perché era riuscito ad ingannare persino lui, era riuscito a fargli credere che anche per uno come lui avrebbe potuto esserci qualcosa di vero, qualcosa di stabile.  
Gli aveva quasi fatto credere di poter smettere di scappare da tutto e da tutti.  
   
 

All’inizio si era dato dello stupido per aver accettato quell’incarico.  
All’inizio aveva pensato più volte di mandare a fanculo i soldi, Chisolm e pure la donna, e tornarsene da solo per strada, soprattutto dopo l’incontro con quel coglione di Faraday.  
Ma tanto ogni strada era uguale per lui, qualsiasi cosa avesse scelto alla sua fine avrebbe trovato un bel gruzzolo di soldi o l’abbraccio freddo della morte, quindi tanto valeva mantenere la parola data per una volta.  
Era da anni che non condivideva così tanto del suo tempo con così tante persone.  
Aveva avuto qualche complice negli anni passati, ma avevano fatto tutti una brutta fine, spesso per mano sua.  
Era stato un lavoratore stagionale da ragazzo, ma tendeva sempre ad andarsene dopo poco tempo, quando le domande iniziavano a farsi più pressanti e le occhiate troppo sospettose.  
Aveva avuto una famiglia, una volta, con molti fratelli e sorelle che lo rendevano niente di più che l’ennesima bocca da sfamare.  
Aveva imparato presto a scappare da ciò che era, scappare da tutto, ma ad un certo punto tutti sentono il bisogno di fermarsi e ricostruirsi una vita, ritrovare un’identità. Lui aveva combattuto anche quell’istinto, aveva lasciato che la strada, miglio polveroso dopo miglio polveroso, lo divorasse e gli cancellasse dalla faccia persino il suo vero nome.  
Faraday l’aveva spesso preso in giro per quella mancanza e aveva riso ancora più forte quando lui aveva pronunciato il suo di nome, straniero e pesante sulla sua lingua.  
“ _Joshua_ ”  
   
La loro prima volta è stata durante un suo turno di guardia, sulla strada per Rose Creek. Per tenersi sveglio si stava destreggiando con le sue pistole, girandole e rigirandole come aveva imparato a fare durante le lunghe ore passate a nascondersi con quell’arma che all’epoca gli era sembrata così grande e sconosciuta in mano.  
“Scommetto che finirai per spararti addosso, _amigo_ ”  
Vasquez si era rigirato per l’ultima volta la pistola in mano prima di voltarsi di scatto e puntargliela alla testa.  
Faraday non aveva spostato nemmeno lo sguardo, tenendolo fisso sul suo volto e limitandosi ad allargare il sorriso, sollevando una bottiglia di whiskey.  
Tre quarti di bottiglia dopo stavano cercando di trattenere le risate e si dovevano appoggiare uno all’altro anche da seduti per stare dritti.  
Mentre riprendevano fiato lui ricominciò, sovrappensiero, a destreggiarsi con le pistole e gli ci volle più di qualche istante per rendersi conto dello sguardo ammaliato dell’altro puntato sulle sue mani.  
“Facciamo un gioco- lo sentì dire all’improvviso, facendo apparire una carta dal nulla- prendila” ordinò poi, mentre la teneva fissa davanti a sé.  
“Se vinco cosa ci guadagno?”  
“Vinci e lo scoprirai”  
Vasquez lasciò fuoriuscire una mezza risata, poi con uno scatto imprevedibile allungò la mano, ma la carta era già al di fuori della sua portata come si aspettava, per questo si limitò ad un sogghigno annoiato.  
Faraday schioccò la lingua “Mi aspettavo di più da te, _amigo_ ”  
“E io non mi aspettavo che fosse così facile rubare ad un baro il suo stesso mazzo di carte” ribatté, mostrando l’altra mano.  
Faraday restò un attimo interdetto, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Poi, mentre con una mano gli stringeva il colletto e l’altra gli cingeva la nuca, lo tirò verso di sé e lo baciò.  
   
   
Non erano degli ingenui, sapevano benissimo che per loro non ci sarebbe mai stata una vera e propria possibilità, probabilmente mai neppure una vera e propria pace. Nessuno dei due era fatto per cose del genere in fondo.  
Eppure distesi in mezzo all’erba alta, con solo la lune e le stesse a fare da testimoni sembrava quasi possibile.  
“Finita questa storia ce lo costruiremo noi”  
“Costruire cosa?”  
Con Goody che gli aveva abbandonati sembrava ancora più difficile riuscire ad immaginare di farla franca il giorno dopo, ma avevano abbastanza whiskey in corpo per non pensarci.  
“Un posto dove andare” fu la risposta poco logica, ma nemmeno lui era abbastanza lucido per farci caso.  
“Continua a sognare, guero” ribatté, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sono serio – il tono cocciuto e l’aria corrucciata, poteva praticamente vederlo – con i soldi che ci daranno potremmo davvero costruirci qualcosa. Un ranch magari”  
Vasquez liberò una mezza risata, mettendosi a sedere e guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Come no, vivremo insieme e io ti chiamerò _mi amor_ ”  
Il sorriso di Faraday si fece ancora più largo mentre allungava una mano e se lo tirava addosso.  
“Mi pare ovvio. Dovresti esserne contento, solo a te potrei mai concedere l’onore di rendermi un uomo per bene”  
Vasquez scosse la testa senza ribattere, per poi nascondere il viso contro il collo dell’altro e respirare profondamente.  
Era da tanto che non faceva un sogno del genere.  
Non si era mai perso troppo ad immaginare come potrebbe essere una vita sedentaria, ma con Faraday che gliela sussurrava all’orecchio mentre le sue mani iniziavano a farsi strada sotto i vestiti, riusciva quasi a vederla.  
Poteva immaginare le giornate di duro lavoro sotto il sole e la soddisfazione alla fine della giornata, le corse verso il nulla, solo lui e un cavallo quando le cose si fanno troppo pesanti eppure, una volta ripreso fiato, avere ancora un posto dove tornare, le giornate di pioggia da passare tranquillamente a letto, a scherzare con Faraday della loro vita passata.  
Avere davvero un posto da chiamare suo, dormire sempre sullo stesso letto e condividere ogni aspetto della propria vita con qualcun altro.  
Casa e famiglia, era un sogno che aveva smesso di fare troppo tempo prima per non esserne estasiato come un bambino davanti ad un regalo inaspettato.  
   
Non avevano cercato di renderla speciale quell’ultima notte.  
Non l’avevano fatto in modo più dolce del solito o sussurrandosi stupide promesse, entrambi sapevano che non avrebbe avuto senso.  
Perché il giorno dopo avrebbero spaccato il culo a Bogue e ai suoi uomini, e avranno tutto il resto della vita per imparare a conoscersi meglio e diventare talmente ovvi da fare invidia a Billy e Goody.  
Avranno tempo.  
Avranno tempo.  
 _Avrannotempoavrannotempoavrannotempo._  
Era quello che Vasquez continuava a ripetersi mentre perdeva il controllo delle spinte e spezzava il respiro a Faraday sotto di sé.  
Avranno tempo.  
“Diavolo, scopami ogni volta così e potresti davvero convincermi a mettermi un vestito bianco e sposarti in una chiesa”  
   
 

“Tu di certo mi avresti dato un motivo per smettere di scappare” è ad un cadavere che rivolge le sue parole, la sera prima si era limitato ad una risata prima di accendersi un sigaro.  
“E magari ti avrei anche detto il mio nome, guerito”  
Deve obbligarsi a lasciar andare i brandelli di camicia ancora stretti nei suoi pugni, deve obbligarsi ad alzarsi in piedi e deve obbligarsi a camminare con passo controllato verso gli altri.  
Sa che al primo movimento troppo rapido inizierebbe a correre e non sarebbe mai più in grado di fermarsi.  
Trovare Jack che vaga solitario gli fa quasi perdere la concentrazione, ma stringe i denti e si avvicina al cavallo.  
“Mancherà anche a me, bello. Mancherà anche a me” gli sussurra, accarezzandogli il collo per calmarlo.  
Il desiderio di salirgli in groppa e non voltarsi mai più indietro gli fa tremare i muscoli, ma Jack è un buon cavallo e si merita decisamente di meglio.  
Portarlo con sé poi, non farebbe che risuonare la sua assenza ancora più forte.  
Per questo lo affida a Teddy, sicuro che sarà in buone mani, ma nonostante questo non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui fino all’ultimo istante.  
Se non fosse per Chisolm e Red probabilmente inizierebbe davvero a correre finché il cavallo non c’è la fa più e poi ancora oltre finché non sarebbero i suoi stessi muscoli a cedere.  
Correre talmente forte da sfuggire al dolore.  
Correre talmente forte da sfuggire al rimpianto.  
Correre talmente forte da cancellare anche Vasquez e lasciare che il vento gli modelli un’altra identità addosso.  
Ma è Chisolm che dà il passo e lui si limita a seguirlo.  
Fin qua tutto bene, _amigo_. Fin qua tutto bene.  
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> (io vi avevo avvertiti)(ergo sono totalmente innocente)  
> (è tutta colpa di Vasquez, che non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Jack mentre partono)  
> Uhm… titolo preso da Outlaw of love di Adam Lambert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTSllcoxLiI e questo è praticamente tutto ciò che ho da dire?  
> Grazie per il vostro tempo.  
> (e purtroppo per voi questa non sarà l’ultima, ho fin troppe idee per questi due)(oltre ad un esame giovedì, ma dettagli)


End file.
